


Au son de la musique

by Plutonian



Series: Seblaine Week 2015 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Academy, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutonian/pseuds/Plutonian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"We’d like to thank Mr Anderson for his everlasting support for Dalton, in whatever form she is in, by naming our new choir room after him.”</em><br/>Seblaine Week 2015 Day One - Post Glee.<br/>This is my attempt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au son de la musique

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TiburonWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiburonWriter/gifts).



> Unbeta'd. Yikes.

The brightly lit music block was almost a juxtaposition to the grounds it was placed in. Despite being part of Dalton Academy, it appeared like an anachronism; Dalton was built to resemble the mighty old house that once stood there, but the music block, featuring an auditorium, a choir room and a general music room, was built in the height of modern architectural fashion.

Blaine Anderson stood among the crowd at the auditorium, overwhelmed at the result of the build. A spacious hall stood before him, sans chairs for tonight, but crowded with people from all walks of life who had two things in common; Dalton Academy and music. The fact that they’d all so readily returned to celebrate the new build told Blaine that he’d found a home in this school decades ago, and that he’d made the right choice making his children attend this school.

The headmaster of Dalton cleared his throat, tapping his microphone in order to draw attention to himself. The murmurs in the hall settled down, as he began, “You all know why we’re here tonight. The music block was successfully completed, _on schedule_ , last Friday evening, and it is my delight to finally open it to students. Thank you to all of those who donated, whether it be sheet music or musical instruments, or the good old cash donations. But I’d like to thank Blaine Anderson, specifically, as he funded the majority of the amount needed to build our new choir room and equip it with all the necessities it needed.

“Now, most of you will know that Mr Anderson was once a student here, back before Dalton burnt down, and at one point he was even Director to the Warblers. We’d like to thank Mr Anderson for his everlasting support for Dalton, in whatever form she is in, by naming our new choir room after him.”

The headmaster nodded, waiting for the applause to die down before continuing, “And, of course, we have the Dalton Academy Warblers here to thank one of their very own.” This was followed by a much louder applause, as both Warbler alumni and students walked out onto the stage, all of them dressed in their Dalton Academy blazers.

Blaine noticed a few of them immediately, specifically his two children - Tracy and Hepburn. He’d gained custody after his divorce from Kurt, and he couldn’t be happier. Both Tracy and Hepburn attended Dalton thanks to it becoming a co-ed when it was rebuilt, but occasionally the siblings travelled up to see Blaine and Sebastian at the weekend.

There was another face Blaine recognised among the Warblers; Sebastian Smythe. He and Sebastian had been dating for a few years now, and had actually moved in together just over two years ago. Their relationship was nothing Blaine had ever expected, especially after his relationship with Kurt ended, but the two fit together like a well-used puzzle. Blaine smiled at the thought, not believing that Sebastian had kept this from him for so long.

The stage fell into darkness, save for a single spotlight which lit up two of the current Warblers; Tracy and Hepburn Anderson-Hummel. The Warblers started their beat in the background, as Tracy stepped out to take the first solo, “ _When darkness falls, leaving shadows in the night_ ,” he walked over to stand with the Warblers on the left hand side, the spotlight following him, “ _Don’t be afraid, wipe that fear from your eyes._ ”

Hepburn walked to the other side of the stage, a second spotlight following her, “ _The desperate love, keeps on driving you wrong,_ ” She walked over to join the Warblers on the edge opposite to her brother, “ _Don’t be afraid, you’re not alone._ ”

The stage lit up to show the Warblers from Blaine’s first year at Dalton; among them were Wes, David, Thad and Jeff. The four of them stepped out, doing the ever-so-familiar Warbler side-step as they sang.

“ _You can run with us,_

_We’ve got everything you need,_

_Run with us,_

_We are free._

_Come with us,_

_I see passion in your eyes,_

_Run with us._ ”

They walked to the sides like Blaine’s children had done earlier, with Wes and David joining Hepburn, and Thad and Jeff joining Tracy.

Next up came two Warblers very familiar to Blaine; Sebastian Smythe and Nick Duval. Sebastian took the first half, staring straight at Blaine with that oh-so-familiar smirk, “ _When the cold wind blows, turn your cover to the cold._ ” He turned to Nick, walking slowly over to Hepburn’s side, “ _Don’t be ashamed, if you need someone to hold._ ” Sebastian reached Hepburn with a grin, reaching out to squeeze her shoulder. He was beaming with pride and delight, matching Blaine as he watched the performance take place.

Nick began his half of the verse, sending smiles to Jeff as he made his way over to him on Tracy’s side. “ _If you’re sinking in quicksand, and it’s dragging you down,_ ” as Nick sang the Warblers behind him held out a hand simultaneously, before he reached Tracy, ruffling Blaine’s son’s hair as he passed him before turning around to face the audience, “ _And you feel you’re going under, we’ll be around._ ”

Three Warblers stepped forward, all three of them current Warblers, and simultaneously did a backflip. Blaine was surprised, to say the least, but he couldn’t help but feel proud of the progress the Warblers had made.

The chorus repeated, every Warbler joining in the side-step now.

“ _You can run with us,_

_We’ve got everything you need,_

_Run with us,_

_We are free._

_Come with us,_

_I see passion in your eyes,_

_Run with us._ ”

Trent stepped forward now, alone, bellowing out the final verse,

“ _And you’re behind closed doors,_

_All alone by yourself,_

_And you’re longing inside,_

_To be somebody else._

_You pick up the telephone,_

_And there’s no one on the line,_

_Don’t be afraid_ ,”

He missed the last line, leaving the Warblers accompanying him to sing it as he stepped out, joining Hepburn’s side as they sang, “ _‘Cause there’s still time_ ,” in order to back them with, “ _You’re never on your own._ ”

The Warblers who had sung solo sang the chorus, accompanied by the rest of the choir,

“ _You can run with us,_

_We’ve got everything you need,_

_Run with us,_

_We are free._

_Come with us,_

_I see passion in your eyes,_

_Run with us._ ”

To the side of the stage Trent sang. “ _Run with us,_ ” as they repeated the chorus, until it was just him singing, and finally the beat ended and the song was over.

It was overwhelming, really. That Blaine had left so much of a mark on Dalton that people he’d never met stood in a choir singing to him. He joined in enthusiastically as the audience applauded, making his way up to the stage to hug and congratulate his fellow Warblers.

But they had other ideas.

His old classmates began pushing him towards the microphone, yelling out, “Speech! Speech!”

Blaine stared at the audience, clearing his throat before starting, “This school has always meant something to me. I think that as soon as you step foot in Dalton Academy, you really become a part of the place. When I came here I was hurting so much, but thanks to Dalton and thanks to the Warblers, I was able to become the man I am today. The old music room was just… breathtaking. It was a place where myself and so many other kids could come and just… play. I auditioned for the Warblers in that room, before we moved from the commons. I found friends and family members that I still have, to this day. And if any other student could just feel at home in the new music room as I did in the old one… then my money was worth it. But I’d like to thank the school for this evening, and of course using my name for the music room. To have impacted the school so much to be one of its noted alumni… that’s as high an honour as any student could hope for. And thank you to the Warblers, both new and old, for coming back to sing. We’ll have to get together some other time, put on a proper concert. Right?” He turned to the Warblers, who applauded in response. Blaine was about to finish up when he was approached with a bouquet and a bottle of wine from both of his children. As they handed them over to Blaine, Tracy whispered, “We made sure to pick out your favourites.” Blaine hugged both of them, his eyes watering a little.

Blaine was escorted off-stage along with the rest of the Warblers, leaving Sebastian behind. He looked peculiar, standing alone in a Dalton Academy blazer that barely fit. He’d aged incredibly well; like fine wine, as Blaine always told him. Grey hairs were now scattered throughout his hair, giving a silvery glimmer to his usual dirty-brown hair - but he still managed to pull it off.

He looked nervous. At least, that was the first thing that struck Blaine. The expression made him look young again, but was the total opposite to the boy Blaine had once remembered wearing that old blazer.

He cleared his throat, “I met Blaine during a Warbler rehearsal. Even only a year after he left he was known as a legend - that’s how amazing Blaine Anderson is. Once you’ve met him, you don’t forget him. When I met him I told him he sings like a dream - and, well, a number of other things.” A light chuckle scattered among the crowd, especially among the Warblers nudging each other. Sebastian continued, “Back then, I had no idea what I was getting into. I am the man I am because of what Blaine showed me and,” he shook his head, “The guys will be the first to agree with what a dick I was. But Blaine changed me for the better and, well, now I’ve been changed for good. Because that’s what Blaine Anderson does, and that’s what he is. To learn about Blaine Anderson is to learn about a man who’s rose from rock bottom again and again. Someone who makes mistakes, but bounces back. He’s truly an inspiration, and I won’t stop telling people that until I’m on my deathbed. Because what a lot of people don’t know, is that Blaine has been through so much. He met the other father of his kids, Kurt, on a staircase. Their love was beautiful and romantic and something out of a fairy tale - but fairy tales don’t last in real life. But Blaine found love again along the halls of Dalton. We were reunited at the opening of this school, actually. Let’s just say our love story has been a… gradual progress. Blaine and I… we’re not the fairy tale romance he had with Kurt. But what we have is something I honestly thought that I wouldn’t find, or at least that I didn’t deserve. And yet here we are.

“If tonight has been a celebration of Blaine Anderson, then I want Blaine Anderson the romantic to be a part of it. Now, he’s always been one for big, showy affairs, and I’ve never managed to beat him. But now I have my chance…” he walked down the steps off the stage, pulling a ring box out of his blazer pocket as he did so. The crowd gasped, and Blaine blinked away tears, not quite believing that Sebastian, of all people, would pull something like this.

“Blaine Anderson,” Sebastian said as he knelt down onto one knee, opening the ring box, “I’m never one for romance, but I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So will you do me the honour and marry me?”

The room was silent, the entirety of the crowd waiting in anticipation. Blaine glanced over to see Tracy and Hepburn grinning at him, at his old classmates sending thumbs up and okay motions at him, and then finally onto Sebastian.

Sebastian looked with him with a vulnerability that reminded Blaine of the Sebastian he’d known in high school, the one who work arrogance like a mask and no idea of what the future held. Sebastian had grown so much since Blaine had met the sixteen-year-old, and now, thirty years later, here they were.

Who would’ve thought it?

But the question - the question that needed an answer. Well, that was simple. Blaine was completely ready for this, and had even been planning his own proposal. It was certainly a good thing he hadn’t gotten round to buying a ring.

He knew this one would last. There were no promises, no expectations, just love for the rest of his life. And who could argue with that?

He nodded, muttering “Yes,” loudly enough for only those in close proximity to hear. The crowd nevertheless applauded as Sebastian stood up, his hands reaching out to cup Blaine’s cheeks, forgetting about the ring in all his joy. He recovered enough to remove his hands from Blaine’s cheeks to take the ring out of its box and slowly slid it onto Blaine’s ring finger.

Blaine let the tears roll now, for all the right reasons.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my friend Karen (TiburonWriter) whom I'm sure will love a good proposal fic.  
> Also if you're interested in the song the Warblers are singing, it's the theme song to the Racoons, called Run With Us, and I took inspiration from this cover of the song.


End file.
